Dream
by bandgeek891
Summary: Hazel Farley decided to come to the Jersey Shore house to get away from her stressful life. Hazel biggest dream is to kiss Pauly D! Does her dream come true? You should find out!
1. Hazel Ann Farley

My name Hazel Farley. My sister is Jenni from Jersey Shore. I decided to come to Jersey Shore for a break from my stressful life.

Name: Hazel Ann Farley

Nickname: Totsie

Age: 21

Crush: Pauly D and Vinny

Favorite color: Light blue

Favorite animal: Unicorn

Biggest dream in life: To kiss Pauly D

Favorite feature: Smile


	2. Arrival and Biggest Dream Come True

Hazels P.O.V.

I arrived at the house with nothing but butterflies in my stomach. I couldn't move, let alone get out of my car for a second, I just looked up at the house that I would be living in for the next 4 months. I felt a little better knowing that I would not have to do this alone, my sister Jenni was there. Finally I built up enough courage to open my door and get out. I got my bags out of the trunk of my car, and started up the stairs that I knew would be a nightmare when I was drunk because I was clumsy expecially when I was drunk. I got to the top of the stairs and walked over to the door where I stood for a few seconds. I knocked on the door lightly hoping nobody heard me but sure enough somebody answered. It was Pauly, the guy I have like loved since season 1, my biggest dream in life was to kiss him.

Pauly- "Hello!" he waved his hand infront of my face, and then I relaized I had been staring

Me- "H…..Hi!" Nice Hazel

Pauly- "Are you Jenni's sister?"

Me- I shock my head

Pauly- "Oh then come on in!" he opened the door a little wider

Jenni sat on the couch not paying attention to the door.

Me- "Jenni!"

Jenni- Looks up "Hazel!"

Me- "Yeah"

Jenni charged me, she wrapped me into a hug before I could even blink. She caught me off balance and I tipped over and fell. I hit the ground hard, Jenniwas still standing and looking down at me. She started cracking up as soon as she realized she had caused this.

Me- "Jenni will you help me up?"

Jenni was still laughing but harder now, she soon fell over.

Pauly- "I got you!" he walked over and took me hand in his and pulled me up. We were close enough that at any moment he could have kissed but he didn't!

Me- "Thank You!"

Pauly- "Has anybody ever told you that you are beautiful!"

I almost died when he said that to me.

Me- "No, not really!" I was staring in his big brown eyes

Pauly- "Well you are!" I almost fell again but regained my balance

Me- "Thank you again!"

Pauly- "Anytime!"

**Everybody arrived at the house**

**The bed situation was this**

Jenni and Hazel and Snooki in the 3 bedroom downstairs

Sammi and Ronnie in the 2 bedroom downstairs

MVP in the bedroom upstairs

XXXXXXXXX Everybody has arrived XXXXXXXXXX

Nobody's P.O.V.

Sammi- "We should play a game where we all ask questions!"

Everybody- "Yeah!"

Sammi- "Awesome!"

They all gathered in the living room.

Jenni- "Sammi you go first it was your idea!"

Sammi- "Who is your crush in the house! Remember everybody has to say something!"

Hazel froze, she didn't want to lie to everybody but she didn't want to the tell the truth.

Jenni- "Hazel!"

Vinny- "Hazel!"

Pauly- "Hazel!"

Hazel felt like dying when she heard her name come out if his mouth.

Snooki- "Vinny!"

Hazel- "Am I aloud to pass?"

Sammi- "Yes but you have to answer the next question!"

Hazel-"Okay!"

Sammi- "Ronnie!"

Ronnie- "Sammi!"

Mike- "Hazel!"

Sammi- "Okay Jenni!"

Jenni knew excalty what she was going to ask to tourture her little sister.

Jenni- "What is your biggest dream?"

Hazel looked at her sister with death in her expression.

Snooki- "To become a vet!"

Vinny- "To get married one day!"

Pauly- "To become a professional DJ!"

Jenni- "To marry a good guy!"

Ronnie- "To marry Sammi!"

Sammi- "To marry Ronnie!"

Mike- "I don't know!"

Jenni- "Oh I know Hazels!"

Hazel- "Jenni don't please!"

Jenni- "I will give you a chance to tell the group!"

Hazel- "Jenni please!"

Everybody was now looking at her confused.

Jenni- "Hazels biggest dream is to…."

Hazel- "By biggest dream since the show started was to um….."

Jenni- "Kiss!"

Hazel- "P. !"

Hazel stopped and realized what she had just done and she felt totally confident until he spoke.

Pauly- "I am truly flattered!"

Hazel runs to her room embaressed. Jenni gets up and runs after her.

Jenni- "Hazel!"

Hazel- "Jenni don't!"

Hazel was crying into her pillow.

Jenni- "I am so sorry but I knew you have always had a crush on him and I wanted your dream to come true!"

Hazel- "Well I don't forgive you! Jenni this whole summer I could of kept that locked in and never let it out but no you had to open your big mouth!"

Jenni-"Listen I am truly sorry!"

Pauly- "I think it adorable!"

Hazel saw Pauly but looked away into her pillow and just hoped he would go away. A few moments later she felt somebody on the bed. Then she felt a hot breath.

Pauly- "If you really want to kiss me all you have to do is ask! I will say yes!"

Hazel- "I am sorry but I don't think I could!"

Pauly- "Look up!"

Hazel looked up from her pillow but did not look at his face.

Pauly- "Can you look at me please?"

Hazel turned her head to where she was facing Pauly. Pauly grabbed her chin and wiped away her tear and her hair from her face.

Pauly- "All you have to do is ask!"

Hazel- "I don't come that easy!"

Hazel looked Pauly, he was bitting his lip.

Pauly-"You know that right now I really want to kiss you!"

Hazel- "All you have to do is ask!"

Pauly- "Hazel can I…."

Hazel leaned in and kissed him before he could even finish his sentence. Hazel could die happy now. They stayed kissing for at least 2 minutes before Pauly pulled away.

Pauly- "Better?"

Hazel- "Much!" she laughed

Jenni walked into the room.

Jenni- "So did my little sis's biggest dream come true?"

Hazel- "Maybe!"

Pauly- "A defint yes!"

Vinny- "Dang Pauly keeping it in the family!"

Pauly- "YEAH BUDDY!"

Hazel laughed and Pauly smiled!


End file.
